1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device which comprises a pair of electrically connected insulating-film coated covers each having a conductor covered with an insulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an outer cover having a conductivity is used in electronic devices for shielding an electric wave. To provide this outer cover with the conductivity, copper, stainless steel or the like in a fiber form is mixed in the material for the cover. However, the outer cover inevitably has such a fiber material covered with a resin material during a cover forming process.
In an electronic device comprising top and bottom outer covers of the above type, therefore, simple assembling of these two outer covers cannot shield an electric wave due to its electric connection being cut off.
To electrically connect the two outer covers, there is a conventional method to remove the resin material from the surfaces from the contacting portions of the outer covers. The resin material can be removed by melting it through some chemical treatment or cut away by a cutter. Alternately, the top and bottom outer covers may be electrically connected by means of connection terminals provided on these covers. The former method of removing the resin material from the proper portions of the outer covers, however, takes a significant time and is likely to deteriorate the appearance of the electronic device. The alternate solution involving the connection terminals requires some space for attaching such terminals and is thus a bottleneck to making electronic devices more compact.